Armagedon by the Zombie
by Daesy05
Summary: Memegang senjata dan membunuh. Itulah pekerjaan baru bagi para personel boyband EXO. Pekerjaan yang dilakukan tanpa mendapat imbalan apapun. Taruhan pekerjaan ini adalah hidup sebagai Zombie atau mati. Tetapi, taruhan apakah yang akan dipilih oleh mereka ? / EXO


Title : Armagedon or Zombie ?

Cast : All Member EXO

Rated : T

Genre : Adventure / Friendship. Little bit Romance.

Couple ? cari sendiri ajah.

Summary : Memegang senjata dan membunuh. Itulah pekerjaan baru bagi para personel boyband EXO. Pekerjaan yang dilakukan tanpa mendapat imbalan apapun. Taruhan pekerjaan ini adalah hidup sebagai Zombie atau mati. Tetapi, taruhan apakah yang akan dipilih oleh mereka ?

Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae

na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae

na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae

Da mulleo seoji anheumyeon dachyeodo molla

...

Seluruh penjuru ruangan tempat berlangsungnya konser seketika riuh dengan teriakan-teriakan ala fangirl ketika lagu MAMA yang di bawakan oleh grub boyband asal Korea yang sedang naik daun bernama EXO berakhir. Para fans itu tak henti-hentinya berteriak menyebutkan nama bias masing-masing walaupun para personel EXO sudah keluar dari panggung tempat mereka berdiri.

" Hah, mereka berisik sekali sih. " Ucap Kai. Mereka sekarang sudah sampai di backstage tepatnya di tempat ruangan mereka beristirahat. Menunggu 30 menit untuk kembali ke atas panggung. Kai mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi yang biasa dipakai untuk tempat merias wajah para personel. Dia mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin yang berada di depannya, meneguknya hingga tinggal seperempatnya saja.

" Benar hyung, aku hampir saja lupa gerakan karena konsentrasiku buyar. " Keluh Sehun menimpali. Ia merebahkan dirinya di depan AC yang berada di sudut ruangan itu. Keringat masih bercucuran di wajahnya yang pucat. Sedangkan member lain hanya diam, sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Duo leader sedang asyik berada di kamar ganti entah sedang apa,mungkin mendiskusikan jadwal. Duo happy virus yang tertidur di sofa. Xiumin dan D.O yang bermain pou di I-pad, Chen mendengarkan lagu EXO bersama lay menggunakan headset, Luhan sedang membersihkan bekas make-up yang berada di wajahnya dan tao ? entah kemana panda yang satu ini, sejak mereka keluar panggung sang maknae panda itu sudah menghilang entah kemana.

" Kemana maknae panda kita ? " tanya Suho yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti bersama Kris. Suho berjalan mendekati sofa yang kosong di tengah ruangan. Dia mengamati membernya satu per satu. Dan satu hal yang Suho tau, tidak ada yang mendengar petanyaannya kecuali Kris yang sudah ada di sampingnya dari tadi.

Chen yang baru saja selesai mendengarkan lagu NoNoNo-nya Apink dari I-podnya melepas headset yang ia kenakan dan kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Suho yang sedang duduk di sofa yang tidak di tiduri oleh Baekyeol bersama Kris.

" Leader, apa pekerjaan kalian sudah selesai ? " Chen bangkit dari lantai, dia berjalan menghampiri Suho dan Kris diikuti dengan Lay yang masih enggan melepas headsetnya. Mereka berdua duduk di hadapan duo leader mereka, mengambil kertas yang sedari tadi di pegang Kris dengan paksa. Kris reflek menjauhi tangannya dari tangan jahil Chen tapi terlambat, kertas itu sudah berada di tangannya kini.

" Woah, apa ini jadwal kita besok ? " Chen membuka lembaran kertas itu heboh, ia mengamati setiap detail kata-kata yang terlampir disitu dengan cermat. Lay yang mendengar pertanyaan Chen langsung menengokkan kepalanya ke lembaran kertas itu, dan mengamatinya sekilas.

" Padat sekali. " Ucapnya kemudian. Kris hanya mengangguk.

" Oh ya, kalian melihat Tao-Tao ? " Suho yang sedari tadi menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Kris angkat bicara. Serempak mereka menggeleng tetapi pandangan masih terfokus pada selembar kertas itu. Suho hanya mendengus.

" Wow, SMtown World tour 5 nanti kita ke Amerika. " Chen terkagum, dia menunjuk jadwal kegiatan mereka tepat di depan tanggal 17 November.

" Benarkah ? coba aku lihat. "

' BRAKK '

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan kasar, hal ini tentu mengagetkan semua orang yang berada di dalamnya. Lihatlah, duo happy virus itu terbangun dari tidur mereka dengan tidak elitnya. Wajah Baekhyun mencium lantai sedangkan Chanyeol mencium bokong Baekhyun. Xiumin dan D.O yang sedang serius bermain harus rela menerima game over padahal hanya butuh satu langkah lagi untuk mencapai high score. Luhan memakan lipgoss yang dia pegang. Kai tersedak minumannya. Dan sehun tampak biasa saja.

Serentak mereka menengokkan ke arah pintu itu di dobrak. Ingin memarahi orang yang dengan teganya merusak acara mereka. Tapi diurungkan ketika melihat siapa pelakunya. Terlihat Tao dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal berdiri di depan pintu.

" Ada ap- " belum selesai Suho bertanya langsung di sela oleh Tao.

" Hyungdeul, saengdeul, kita tak jadi pergi ke Phoniex. "

:::

Mobil yang membawa para member EXO ke dorm kini terlihat sepi, tidak ada keributan atau gurauan yang di timbulkan oleh Chen, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tidak ada bentakan Kris yang memarahi maknaenya yang tidak sopan. Dan obrolan-obrolan lainnya yang tidak penting. Sunyi, van ini sangat sunyi bagaikan tidak ada kehidupan. Hanya terdengar suara mesin mobil yang sedang melaju cepat di jalan tol. Mereka tidak tidur. Dan mereka tidak pura-pura tertidur. Mereka hanya diam, menutup telinga dan mulut mereka sambil memandang kosong ke luar jendela.

Manager mereka yang berada dikursi kemudi bingung atas sikap anak-anak asuhnya yang sangat aneh, berbeda 180 derajat dari sebelumnya. Ia sudah bertanya beberapa kali, tapi seolah menulikan pendengaran mereka para member hanya mengacuhkannya, dan itu yang paling membuat manager bertambah bingung. Hening kembali mendominasi van.

..

" apakah Resident Evil akan benar-benar nyata ? " ucap salah seorang dari mereka setelah bermenit-menit terdiam dalam keheningan.

" Apa maksudmu Chanyeol ? " Tanya sang manager yang sedikit terkejut akan pertanyaan Chanyeol yang tidak masuk akal.

Dan pertanyaan itupun hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh para member EXO

Yah, keheningan ini terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu. Tepatnya setelah Tao mendobrak pintu ruangan itu. Dia dengan berkeringat dingin menceritakan sesuatu yang sangat mencekam, sesuatu yang sangat menakutkan dan sesuatu yang tidak ingin di jadikan kenyataan. Dan setelah cerita itu berakhir semua orang yang berada disana terdiam seribu bahasa.

:::

**Unknow place**

Dor... Dor... Dor...

" Akh.."

" Mayday-mayday, seseorang diserang. Beta 3 diserang. Mayday-mayday, kami butuh bantuan secepatnya. Mayday-mayday tolong ki-AKHHH. "

Sebuah handy talky milik seorang anggota khusus jatuh tepat di sebelah jasadnya yang telah tercabik-cabik

_" Alpha 4, bisa kau dengarkan aku ? Alpha 4 ? Alpha 4 ? Alpha—AKH HOLONGH AKH... "_

TBC

**a/n : Woah, akhirnya FF ini selesai juga. Udah bikin FF baru yah ? padahal FF The Guardian belum selesai lho, hehehe.**

**FF ini terinspirasi dari banyak film-film zombie yang Dae tonton. Mungkin untuk para Zombie Lovers udah pada tau kan itu film apa saja ?**

**Yuk, review.**


End file.
